One Step Different
by mickeykity.413
Summary: Alternative ending to Outlaw's Princess. What if Emily choice was to not be with Sirius? What if she turned towards the dark because Sirius never showed up and she took the hit for a Slytherin? Now years later, Sirius meets her again but this time it's to claim her heart or die trying. How might Harry deal with his aunt and cousin who are BFFs with the Malfoy family?


Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter but I do own the original story this is based one called The Outlaw's Princess.

*dot*

Chapter 1: The Beginning (Again)

There I was the younger sister of James Potter, all dressed up for a mysterious man at the Christmas Party. No one knew who I was going with. I had no other plans than to find Sirius amidst all the party guests and then off we would go to be by ourselves. That was the plan we had gone over with each other for weeks. Of course with my luck, I would end dancing with Severus before Sirius found me. For about three hours, I waited for Sirius to find me but still no luck. I was beginning to wondering if he had even come at all.

I had enjoyed my chat with Remus a bit ago. He always made me feel good about myself and right now I needed Sirius who was nowhere to be found. Determination filled me up as I stood up and made my way out of the Great Hall. I would look for Sirius in the Common Room and hopefully find him. Instead as I made my way up the first few steps, I felt a pair of strong hands pull me back. It was that Slytherin I had danced with. His blue eyes were dark and filled with lust.

"You're coming with me!" He said quickly, as he pulled me down the nearest hall and threw me into a vacant broom closet.

"What are you do—" But nothing came out after that. He pulled his tie from his neck and tied it around my head to prevent anyone from hearing my screams. His hands quickly found themselves at the ends of my red gown and before I knew what was fully happening, the feeling of his cold fingers rested on my inner thigh.

I kicked him away with sharp heels of my shoes. For a moment, he seemed surprised by my willingness to fight back, but it was no use. He raised my fists and knocked me to the ground in a single hit. The seventh-year held my body in place while I tried to fight back more but he was stronger and quicker. Before blanking out, he continued fully undressing me and a moment later he pushed his pelvis into mine. I felt everything and knew he hadn't said the protection charm. Hell, what if I got pregnant; what if Sirius finds me and he lied saying I was enjoying this; what ifs filled my mind as he raped me.

After what seemed a few minutes, he groaned and I felt him tense up more than before.

There … I knew it… He had released himself and went to stand up as I opened my eyes to face my rapist.

"I knew you'd give in, Potter. You're nothing but a dirty little Gryffindor whore. Only I can have you now. No one wants seconds here at Hogwarts. Especially after a Slytherin." His smirk was present as he zipped up his pants up. He left me laying on the floor.

"I'm not a little whore," I cried, collecting the ribbons that had fallen from my hair. Slowly I stood up feeling all the aches that can with this act on a stone floor. My body felt disgusting and I slowly made my out of the broom closet. I wanted James in that instant more than ever. My big brother was suppose to protect me but the thought of James and his prefect fairytale girlfriend Lily Evans made me angry. Walking up to the Common Room, I hurried to my dorm where I threw myself on my bed.

I heard my dorm mates coming up from the party and faster than I thought possible, I grabbed my bath items. Hearing Madeline calling my name, I ignored her though and rushed to the showers. I scrubbed myself raw trying to get rid of the smell and feelings I felt. That Slytherin wanted me and got me in the worse way. But I wished I could wash my heart too. Sirius had disappeared lately after James had asked to talk to him about something.

James doesn't love me! He cares about Lily more than me! Why would he care that one of his own classmates raped me on the school grounds during a party that he and Lily put so much effort into setting up? I wouldn't mention this to anyone else. I would carry this burden on my own. I wouldn't bother Sirius. He had bailed on me. Why would he care?

That night I washed myself for what seemed a hundred times. I cried in the shower because of how scared and confused I was. I really needed James or anyone that gave a damn about me. After a few days of neither seeing nor hearing from Sirius, I was seriously beginning to doubt him. He avoided my letters and, once during passing, he completely ignored me like I wasn't there.

I considered going home for Christmas, but when the memory of that Slytherin boy's face flew up in front of my eyes; all thoughts of returning home were dashed to the rocks. I didn't want anyone to ever find out, especially my parents. James and Sirius had refused to go but then we got a letter that Dad had been killed, and it forced us home.

James wasn't able to come face to face to our mother, so I was forced to accept the paper in his place. Sirius had come with me at first but I made him wait outside. I was told that he was killed by Death Eaters, but I was took concern in my own problems. Mum and Dad hadn't been there for me. Neither had James or Sirius. I left with my head high too high with Sirius trailing behind me. I ignored my family while they mourned the passing of my father.

I threw myself into my studies ignoring the boys as much as possible. Mum didn't care that I spend most of the break in my room. She was mourning the loss of her husband. Upon our arrival at Kings Cross to return, I felt Sirius press against me to say something.

"GO AWAY!" I shouted at him as I boarded the train. Since I didn't get a reply I assumed he knew I meant what I said. I found an empty compartment near the end. While I was contending to myself for most of the ride, James found me and asked what was wrong.

"Nothing is wrong," I answered staring out the window.

"Clearly something is," he said, sitting down in front of me.

"Nothing is wrong, James," I insisted. "Besides you won't care anyway. Neither would Black."

"I would. I'm your brother—"

"You're an arse. That's what you are. Go find Evans and kiss her ass!"

"Listen to yourself! What the hell happened? What did Sirius do?" James said in a firm, stern voice which I knew meant business. My mouth almost opened to explain but I frowned wondering if he had a spell on.

"Gimme your wand," I ordered.

"Why?" James said withdrawing his wand. "Let me have yours. I know you're mad. Here. Just don't curse me."

Before I handed my wand over, I casted a silencing charm so no one would hear us. I closed my eyes to focus my thoughts, and I began.

"Sirius and I had a deal—"

"Merlin I knew it!" He said throwing himself back in the seat.

"Shut up! Now, we had a deal that we would be boyfriend girlfriend so he would get his act together. At the Christmas party, he stood me up. That's why I've been rude to him. I apologize for it to you and Mum. But it hurt."

"So I take it that this isn't a lie then?" James said withdrawing a letter from his pocket. It had Sirius' handwriting on it.

_Emmy, _

_I was hoping we could sneak off during the party. You know James and Lily. They are going to spend the whole night together. I know we bought our tickets together but I will arrive with James who has to be there early. I hope to see you enter but I will be leaving around 9:15 to see you at our spot. _

_With love Sirius_

"James I never saw him. I never got this letter."

"I know. I saw him writing it. I took it to send but I never did."

James was frowning and I didn't have the faintest clue why. At least he wasn't mad at me. He got up to leave and a thought came to mine. Something I could use against Sirius.

"Douglas Luke and I … ummm… we… did something…."

"Luke? The Slytherin in my year?" I nodded and James just shook his head. "I don't want to know. You're grown up. I don't care what you do in your spare time. I still love you if you're dating him, but I won't be happy."

With that James exited the compartment and I just smiled. James wasn't mad about me, yet clearly he was pissed about Sirius' actions. I was his baby sister after all. When I went to get up to find the trolley, I heard James and Sirius screaming at each other and poor Remus was trying to stop them. Continuing on my way I grinned thinking of how I could ruin Sirius's remaining term.

*dot*

"I can't believe you did that!" I heard Severus Snape whisper harshly. "You did what?"

I turned the corner and the two Slytherins came into view fully. There stood Severus Snape and Douglas Luke. Severus wore a shocked expression and Douglas had more of a smirk than anything else. There's nothing wrong with Slytherin House really, but the sight of Douglas made me want to vomit. They were standing in the hallway near Professor McGonagall's classroom, which is where I needed to go. I knew that all the Houses in the same year attended Transfiguration at the same time.

Today, class must have gotten over early because usually I arrived ten minutes before class ended for the seventh years. I hoped that Douglas would just ignore me, but that was not in my favor. He was smiling arrogantly and when he finally caught sight of me, he walked towards me with a sort of gait that would make girls faint.

"Hey, Potter!" He yelled, calling my name in a sing song sort of way that made the hairs on the back of my neck stand up. Others around us turned at the sound of his voice.

I covered my knees with my bag as they began to shake. Trying my hardest to pretend that I didn't hear him, I looked down at my feet and gazed down at the blemish on my shoe like it was suddenly very interesting. Maybe he would go away if I didn't pay any attention to him. I bit the inside of my lip nervously as I saw his shiny, polished shoes stop beside mine. I dared not look him in the eye.

_Crap!_ I thought. _What am I supposed to do now?_ He wrapped his arm around my neck and grabbed my gray sweater forcing me to look up.

"I have a question," he began as I stopped just shy of the doorframe to Professor McGonagall's classroom. "Christmas. Was it fun for you?"

_Is he honestly asking that?_ My brain tried to think of any way that I could escape his grip when, suddenly, James and Sirius walked out of the classroom. I would have cried for joy to see James, but I didn't feel too happy about Sirius seeing me too. Sirius' eyes widened at the sight of the two of us in such close quarters.

"What you are doing with Emily, Luke?" Sirius asked, quickly stepping in between us. "I thought you had Potions this period!"

"And I thought you might know your little lion better," Douglas said arrogantly, holding a lock of my hair between his fingers and twisting it. This made Sirius furious. "After all, she's quite good in bed. And here I thought you knew since you've bed nearly every girl here," he spat, turning away from us Gryffindors and back towards his Slytherin friends.

For a moment I thought that Sirius would ignore the comment, but a second after Douglas turned completely, he attacked the Slytherin. He flung his bag down and threw himself on top of Douglas, making them crash to the ground, and threw a punch square into his cheek. Their arms flew about wildly, trying to attack the other, as James tried to get a hold of Douglas' face. Remus, coming out of nowhere, grabbed my arm and pulled me away to avoid getting kicked by the conflagration of legs squirming across the floor.

"You . . . rotten . . . fucking snake! Don't _ever _touch . . . Emily!" screamed Sirius as punch after punch landed with sickening thuds to Douglas' face.

James had smartly moved out of the way and was standing beside Remus and I, staring around the doorframe like he had heard something. As soon as I heard the sharp clacks of high heels coming down the hall I knew it was Professor McGonagall. I knew then that was why James had stopped. Sirius and Douglas were fighting in front of her classroom after all.

When I looked back in Sirius' direction, he had pulled Douglas to his feet – the Slytherin looking rather unrecognizable – and pushed him towards the wall, slamming his back up against it. Douglas' head hit the stone as he slid down the smooth surface until he was crumpled on the floor in a heap.

Sirius was only a foot away from Douglas when I made a split second decision. I leaped in front of him right as Sirius' fist would have struck. His fist slammed into my back as I shielded Douglas from the impact. My eyes clenched closed in pain and I knew that my only choice was to collapse in Douglas' lap. Behind me I heard Professor McGonagall rounding the corner.

"Mr. Black! What in Merlin's name have you done?" She exclaimed, causing Sirius to jump away from us. "Never have I seen such behavior out of you! Report to my desk now! Black, at my desk! Now Sirius!" ordered Professor McGonagall as she stomped furiously towards the three of us.

Sirius pointed his finger, shouting that Douglas started the whole thing, but our Head didn't hear a thing. I imagine all she saw was one of her student towering over another of hers and one of Professor Slughorn's students. Douglas got up before I did and then helped me up.

"Professor, I'll take Potter to the Hospital Wing. Black hit her pretty hard," he said wrapping his arm under my arms to support me better. His expression now showed care and affection, unlike a moment ago. I could see Sirius' face contort in rage but there was nothing he could do about it. I turned with Douglas and we went toward the Infirmary. Remus had grabbed James before he had the chance to defend his best friend. I agreed that it was wise too. If Mum found out James almost got into a violent fight with someone, James would suffer greatly and wouldn't lose just his badge.

Sirius grabbed my bag from the floor and threw at me and Douglas who picked it up. As Douglas dabbed at his face, I struggled to stand straight.

"Oww oww," I cried out. Douglas turned around and simply picked me up.

"I'm sorry. I shouldn't have done in front of your brother. I apologize," he said as he began to ascend the stairs to the fourth floor.

"I didn't have to stop Sirius. Be glad I did. He's pretty strong."

"Why did you, by the way? After what I did and all?"

We stopped and I looked Douglas in the eye. Genuinely he seemed curious, so I arched myself up and embraced him fully. His eyes opened widened and I knew that confirmed something in his mind.

"I was Sirius' girlfriend, but he abandoned me at the Christmas party. I didn't like what you did to me, but I'll forgive you if you do something for me in return." I looked up in time to see the excited face of the seventh year male.

"What? Anything!" His grip tighten around me.

"Make Sirius jealous because you'll be my boyfriend from now on."

There was his smirk again. "I'll do that with pleasure! Trust me on that!"

Douglas' words replaying over and over in my head as I was check out by Madam Pomfrey. He had gone on to Potions after dropping me off. By the looks of things there was something else going than just my back pain.

"Miss Potter, have you had intercourse recently?" Poppy asked bluntly, frowning at one of the tests that came back.

"Sorta," I answered not knowing how to answer that without getting Douglas into trouble. "Douglas and I… Umm…"

"I see. A few butterbeers came over you both. Alright well I need to get Mr. Luke. Can you stay here while I attend to another student beforehand? Please go to the Headmaster in few minutes after that. This hasn't happened at Hogwarts for fifty years."

Madam Pomfrey was shaking her head while she walked away. I stood up realize the weight of her question. Pregnancy was the only option that it could be. Great, just great, but it was also a perfect way to make Sirius jealous. At least Douglas and I weren't completely in trouble.

After dinner that evening while I was sitting in the Common Room working on my Ancient Runes assignment, I heard Sirius telling James that McGonagall gave him two months of detention because he '_ought to have known better_'. His punishment was grading the fifth and sixth year's essay papers.

_That means . . . he's going to be reading my essays!_ I thought with a sinking feeling in the pit of my stomach. Speaking of my stomach, I glanced at it remembering the conversation that I had with Professor Dumbledore. He was sad for us being so young, but Douglas and I made the choice to keep the baby. Professor Dumbledore seemed somehow pleased that we were in different houses. A way to create a union that no one thought possible.

We were told that if we had conceived at the party, then I was ten weeks along. Without thinking, I rubbed my belly thinking of whether Douglas and I were having a boy or girl. I hoped it was a girl.

"Are you okay?" Withdrawing my hand, I looked up seeing James. "Sirius got your back, not your front."

"Girl stuff James. Nothing you need to know about," I lied quickly, standing up and gathering my things. I tried to not think about the fact James would be an uncle. Sirius met my gaze and just as he started to walk towards me, I had gathered up all of my supplies and rushed upstairs to my dorm. I had no choice but to finish all my work sitting in bed.

Later that night as I attempted to get some sleep, I found that no matter what I did, I just couldn't. The sight of a little dark hair boy kept invading my dreams. He looked just like Douglas but there was something off about it. He had my hazel eyes. I tried to sleep but the dream kept me awake.

The next few weeks, I tried my hardest to kept our secret safe, but Douglas revealed it loudly to Severus we were dating in the library during their study period. It was overheard by a female Ravenclaw who then blared it to her friends, who told their friends. Before I knew it, fourth years were whispering about it in the Great Hall and pointing at me. By Valentine's everyone knew I was pregnant, and by Easter, that Douglas was the father. Who knew that a Slytherin and Gryffindor could stand one another everyone said in whispers. It made me sick and the nausea was no better. I began my monthly checkups in the Hospital Wing at first, and then once I was scheduled for my sonogram they switched to St. Mungo's. The Healer-midwifes frowned at me, but nonetheless acted professional. Old ass fart!

I had been receiving foul messages from the Gryffindors and many invites to Slytherin events because of Douglas, who took everything in stride. On April 29, during the Slytherin-Gryffindor match, I sat next to Douglas in the Slytherin section. If I had sat alone with the other Gryffindors there was a likelihood that I would be pushed off the edge by someone. Apparently I was a traitor to my house, which I didn't care about. I only cared about my baby and its father. Fuck everyone else!

"When is the sonogram again?" Douglas asked as we left the Quidditch Pitch early. I was now 20 weeks and 3 days along. There was a tiny little bump that was hidden by my sweater for the most part.

"It's was Friday actually. Mum took me to St. Mungo's for my check up. Guess what we're having?" I said trying to cheer him up. His cheeks were a bit red from the wind but he was smiling at least. The coming exams were probably getting to him. He was taking his NEWTs in early June and had been studying hard for them.

"A boy? A girl? Twins!" He laughed stopping to put his hands in his pants pockets. "What is it then?"

"We are having a daughter!" I jumped into his arms and I felt like I was happily his girlfriend and not just using him to make Sirius mad. "I was so hoping it was girl! Now I can make all those cute things. Mum was happy. It's not like the Potter name will live on in pureblood terms. I mean James is going to be with Evans. What's the hope of that kid being pure!"

Before I realized what I said, I saw the smirk appear on Douglas' face.

"Do you just realize what you did?" He asked setting me back on my feet.

"No. But who cares. I'm having a pureblood daughter! Screw everyone else," I shouted not caring about my words or the impact they would have. Little did I know that Sirius heard me as he hid in the brushes.

"Emily, what are you doing?" He cried softly, but I was too far away to hear that. I didn't see his tears either.

*dot*

"I don't get it James, so moment she's happy and the next she's moody!"

"Sirius, you don't get do you! She's pregnant," said Lily throwing her hands in the air.

"Shut up Lily," snapped Sirius throwing her foul look.

"Don't tell me to shut up Black!"

"Lily, please, can we just study for our exams? Let's leave them to weep," urged Remus.

"What is the problem exactly? You are the man-whore who's bed more girls than the population of our graduating year. Why does she matter so much?" Lily's question was actually the question that James and Remus wanted answered too.

Sirius sat up and tried to play it off as nothing. "She's just a good friend, that's all. I want what is best for her."

"Rubbish!" exclaimed James laughing while he threw his book across the dorm. "You and her had a deal! I know it. You didn't show up to the party claiming you had somewhere to be. Where did you go?"

Sirius thought on the matter. It was time to admit or risk things getting worse than they were already.

"Emily and … I were suppose to meet up after awhile out on the grounds for some private time. We were going to reveal to you all that we were together as a Christmas gift. Then we would tell everyone else. I swear something happened though. I sent Emily a letter, which she never replied to, asking where to meet but she never showed up. I assumed she was in the Great Hall, but she wasn't there when I looked."

"You mean this letter?" James withdrew a piece of parchment that revealed the tiny messy writing of Sirius Black. "Why were you meeting my sister? Why would you ask her to sneak off with you? I didn't send it like you wanted. I'm not that stupid!"

"We were secretly dating, James. Not that matters anymore. She's with Luke. Something happened at Christmas. Nothing makes sense; I just wanted to have a normal girlfriend!"

James, Lily, and Remus looked on their friend with pity and sadness seeing that while one girl had calmed him, now had destroyed him, and left him for a Slytherin.

"I… I… I just wanted… Emily for me… That's all… I want…."

The three left Sirius for a moment of silence, realizing that Sirius Black has fallen hard for Emily Potter.

*dot*

I was happily walking with Douglas when we passed Sirius hanging on a seventh year female. Paying hardly any attention, I gave my boyfriend a kiss while spying on Sirius. He was staring at me with hunger. Douglas walked back up to me and handed me his old Potions notes.

"Here. Mum sent them. You can use them if you want. Severus helps me so much with Potions. Ask him some time for aid," he said before turning back. I waved back and turned ignoring the want to say something. I continued to my class and felt Sirius' glaze burn my back.

After classes that day, Douglas told me that he had to commit fully to his studies in order to pass. I understood that since after all he would be the primary income provider until I joined the Ministry myself.

"Can I please?" I teased as he hovered over me, trying to remove my clothing. My stomach was bulging in the amount of space that was between us. He caressed me gently and I let myself go. We were in his dorm and nothing could ruin this. Nothing but Regulus knocking on the door that is.

"My brother wants to take Emily back. It's way pass midnight by the way."

"Okay. I guess I'll go. You take care of yourself."

I went to get up and winked at Regulus as I passed. The Slytherin boys in the Common Room whistled at me while I passed.

"Shut up!" They got quiet as Douglas followed behind. "That's better. You go get a girl as hot as mine!"

We reached the door and sure enough Sirius stood there waiting patiently. I gave Douglas a hug and a good luck kiss. He thanked me then went back into the Slytherin Common Room. Walking swiftly pass Sirius, he walked calmly behind me.

"What's your problem?" I asked suddenly stopping to face him. "I don't need an escort to get to my room."

"What happened to you?" Sirius demanded looking up at me. He looked like he might cry. "You're Emily still, right?"

"Well duh. I'm still who I was until you abandoned me at the party. You left me and I don't want anything to do with you. Get off—"

Sirius moved so quickly that I was caught off guard that I found him pressing me against the wall, kissing me like his life depended it. I drew my wand and casted a spell forcing him off of me but I never said the word.

"I should've known better than to trust you Black. Keep your hands off my girlfriend," warned Douglas, his wand at the ready for another spell. "I'll be walking her back then."

And with that, I never saw Sirius alone again.

While I cheered on the seventh year's achievements, I stood alone for the most part near the Great Hall. Lily wore a red graduation gown and received her diploma as did Sirius, James, and Remus. Sirius had been the third person to receive his. I clapped loudest when Douglas accepted his. As James was handed his, I shouted his name out and he smiled big. Mum was madly shooting the camera off trying to capture the exact moment James would get his.

"I got it! I got it," I heard Mum cry out near me. Making my way over to Douglas, I hugged his back as he spoke with his mother. He seemed surprised but gave me a kiss.

"Hey! Mum, I told you right?"

Mrs. Luke has long brown hair that was flowing down her back. Her dress robe was green and it was decorated with little _78_s on it.

"Douglas, you never said she was a Gryffindor. Mrs. Potter was a Slytherin, so I'll excuse it. It's been nice to meet you Miss Potter. I expect a wedding soon then son." Douglas laughed as she went off to talk with other adults.

"I don't think your Mum likes me," I commented as he rushed me out in the Great Hall.

"Mum doesn't like many people. Be glad though, she sorta approves you. Now about that wedding?"

I stopped in place and was shocked it was seriously going to happen. It was custom that people who had children together got married, but we are so young. Surely not, his the expression didn't change.

"A wedding? For who Emily?"

My Mum was behind me suddenly and I franticly looked for James to speak to for some random reason, but I failed as Mrs. Luke came up again.

"Yes Abigail, a wedding between our children. I'm sure that you are proud to have a pureblood grandchild. I was informed that your eldest is dating a Mud—"

"A Muggle-born yes—" Mum said cutting her off. "I'm not too happy about my daughter's age, but I welcome my grandchild. Pure or not!"

Mrs. Luke's upper lip curled up as though to snap off a remark. I waited with Douglas at my side praying these women didn't whip their wands out for our mistake.

"Mother, why don't we get some food? I would think all the people in here is driving you crazy. I'll see you later tonight," he quickly whispered the end at me. Douglas took his mother away while I was left to my own.

"I don't like her Emily. What has gotten into you? A Slytherin?"

"Last time I checked Mum, you were a Slytherin! I'll meet you at the train."

I stomped away, trying not to cry about my situation. Mum hates me, my future mother-in-law hates me because I'm a Gryffindor, Sirius is heartbroken over our actions; my life just sucks at the moment.

*dot*

"MUM! HOLY SHIT MUM!" I screamed in the middle of the night. I had woken up to go the bathroom but when I fully opened my eyes, there was blood everywhere. It trailed from my bed and I knew something was wrong. "MUM! PLEASE HELP ME!"

Mum came running with her wand and as fast as she could she check me over.

"Oh no! James get up! I said NOW!" Mum screamed at James, who came running a moment later. His face was as white as Mum's.

"MUM! It's hurts so much!" I screamed clutching my stomach. The contractions were coming suddenly so strong.

"Okay, sweetie, take my hand. JAMES! SIRIUS!"

"What the hell is going on? Eww, what did I just step in," said Sirius from behind Mum. His eyes forced on me and for that one moment I accepted his embrace as Mum and James quickly gathered the things needed for the hospital.

I didn't care. I was going into labor but I was only 34 weeks and 4 days along. Sirius was told to take to down to the fireplace. He threw Floo down and screamed for the hospital. I was rushed in to Labor and Delivery, where multiple Healers were checking me over. James and Mum had come along with mine and baby's bags. Once I was settled in the room, Sirius excused himself for home.

"Where is she?" I heard from the corridor. "What is my fiancée?"

"She's in here, Mr. Luke. Please kept your voice down while in the hall, Sir," Said the Head Healer leading him into the room. I labored for four hours before I was informed that I was going to have an emergency cesarean.

"WHAT!" I cried out. Douglas was as shocked as I was. He had entered wearing his pajamas pants and his hair was a complete mess but I didn't care. At least he was here. They handed him some covers for his clothing and the Healers began to get me ready.

"It's almost going to happen. I'm here okay!" Douglas smiled at me trying to not look at the Healers. His whole attention was on me.

"Douglas!" I screamed out as I felt the cut begin. The Healers quickly began and soon the cry of a baby was heard. Douglas had his head by me so we could see our child at the same time.

"Oh she's so beautiful," our mothers' cried out. Douglas began crying too as he grasped my hand trying not to look over his shoulder.

"If you want to look—"

"No. Not without you Emily!"

I nodded understanding why. After a few minutes, I saw my daughter and I cried happily as Douglas held her as I gave her a quick kiss. She was going to NICU, and I knew it was best. Our daughter was a preemie and I was fearful of her fate.

While I recovered in my suite that Mrs. Luke had paid for weeks ago, Douglas informed me that our daughter was doing well, but needed to be fed. I walked with him to the NICU and saw our small five pound 5 ounces baby girl. She was sleeping but suddenly began crying.

"Here, little one. Mum's here," said the Healer gently laying her in my arm. I prayed she would latch and painfully it seemed to work.

For two years, we struggled with our daughter, Cameron, to catch up with her peers. We struggled with attempting another child, but we were blessed with a son born in the same month and year as my nephew Harry. Cameron and Jules were the proud Pureblood offspring of ours. I hardly paid attention to my brother and his Mudblood wife.

To be honest, when Lord Voldemort killed them, I didn't care. I learned that Sirius had gone to Azkaban and Remus had gone into hiding. The Marauders were no more at least. I was the only Potter left. Well and Harry Potter, but he was half-blood. He didn't count. He was trash and Dumbledore knew not to ask me to care for the brat. I would kill him the first chance I got.

I had spent my early motherhood years with Narcissa Malfoy who had a son the same age as Jules. She was married to Lucius Malfoy who was close friends to Douglas. The two men had become close during the early war but we had saved our husband's from prison many times. I was surprised by Mrs. Malfoy's cooking and asked her to teach me while our kids played together. She exclaimed to me much she enjoyed my company as there were any other mothers around. I had met Bellatrix Lestrange and thought was she a bit crazy but I kept my mouth closed. When the Potters were killed, Douglas and I were questioned by the Ministry because we were accused of being Death Eaters. I lied even under Potion and spell; I was that good. There was no mark on my arm, yet there was on his.

Jules was due to start school this coming term and I knew that Harry would be there too.


End file.
